Zyuohger
by ketupat
Summary: Hanafi yang berada dalam dunia misteri yang dikenali sebagai Jyuland berjumpa dengan dua Jyuman bernama Sela dan Leo. Semasa sekumpulan penjahat dari angkasa yang bernama Deathgalien telah hidup semula dan menghancurkan Jyuland, kisah Hanafi dan dua Jyuman itu pun akan bermula.
1. Bab 01

Bumi. Planet ketiga di Sistem Suria ini dihuni oleh kehidupan dalam rupa yang berbeza, seperti manusia, binatang, dan tumbuhan. Tetapi, apa yang akan berlaku apabila Bumi mempunyai satu lagi dunia yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata kasar yang dikurniakan kepada manusia dan sesetengah haiwan di planet biru itu?

Hanafi : Saya di mana.. ni?

Lelaki bernama Hanafi terpinga-pinga apabila dia berada di tempat yang dia sendiri dia tidak pernah lihat. Dia dapat lihat banyak kiub beterbangan dan beberapa menara yang diperbuat daripada banyak kiub yang disambungkan seperti permainan Lego ciptaan Mattel Incorporated di Amerika Syarikat.

Dengan rasa tertanya-tanya, Hanafi berjalan sekitar tempat itu tanpa tujuan. Telefon pintarnya yang dia bawa bersama langsung tidak dapat digunakan kerana langsung tidak ada isyarat untuk membuat panggilan di tempat itu. Tidak lama kemudian, dia melihat kelibat seseorang tidak jauh dari situ. Dia terus berlari mendekati kelibat itu.

Hanafi : Bro, nak tanya sikit boleh?

Semasa kelibat itu menampakkan wajahnya, Hanafi terkejut dan terus terlompat ke belakang. Selepas itu, dia menunjukkan wajah ketakutan. Mana tidaknya, kelibat itu berkepala kuda dan berbadan MANUSIA!

Hanafi : GYAARRGHH! RAKSASA!

Kuda : WARGHH! MANUSIA! TOLONG!

Hanafi : (menggaru kepala) Kalau saya manusia pun kenapa hah? Awak lagilah pelik, berkepala kuda pula tu!

Waktu itu juga, dua tombak mendarat di belakang Hanafi. Hanafi yang terkejut melihat tombak itu terus berlari secara terbalik dengan melaraskan dua kaki dia untuk lari dengan menjadikan belakang badan di hadapan makhluk misteri yang dia jumpa sebentar tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian, kali ini fikiran Hanafi mula menjadi serabut seperti mi goreng yang dihidangkan secara kelam-kabut. Mana tidaknya, dia dapat lihat kelibat berkepala ikan jerung dan singa pula!

Leo : Sela, tengok tu. Manusia!

Sela : (memandang Hanafi dengan tajam) Memang manusia aslilah, Leo. (memulakan perbualannya dengan Hanafi) Hei manusia, macam mana awak boleh berada di sini?

Leo : Ya. Siap buat ketua kami ketakutan pula tu!

Hanafi terus mengerutkan dahi sambil melihat 'orang' yang berbadan manusia dan mempunyai kepala kuda sebagai salah satu anggota badannya.

Hanafi : (ketawa) Dia ni.. ketua korang? Biar betul!

Sela yang mendengar kutukan daripada Hanafi itu terus mencabut tombak yang dia lontar ke tanah itu kemudian mensasarkannya ke tengkuk Hanafi sambil mendengus geram.

Sela : Apa kata awak berhenti kutuk ketua pengawal Jyuland dan beritahu macam mana awak berada di sini?

Hanafi : Ok, rilek ah. Sebenarnya, saya tak ingat. Kali terakhir benda yang saya tahu.. saya terbaring di atas padang berrumput. Lepas tu, saya terbaring dan tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Orang berkepala kuda yang mendengar penjelasan daripada Hanafi mengenai cara dia berada di tempat misteri yang bernama Jyuland itu mula terpegun untuk seketika. Fikirannya seakan-akan mula menunjukkan semula akan sesuatu yang dia pernah lihat sebelum ini.

Ketua : Betul ke cerita awak ni?

Hanafi : Takkan saya tipu pula.

Ketua : (berfikir sejenak) Macam tu ya.. Sela dan Leo, bawa dia ke Bandar Jyuland. Ada benda saya nak jelaskan mengenai lelaki yang tak pandai nak kawal mulut dia ni.

Hanafi : (menarik telinga Ketua) Lelaki yang tak pandai nak kawal mulut, awak kata?

Ketua : Aduh, hentikanlah! Sela dan Leo, bawa dia cepat!

Sela dan Leo terus mengangkat Hanafi selepas mengangkat kambing golek yang sudah dibakar dengan secukup rasa. Sela memegang dua kaki Hanafi, manakala Leo pula memegang dua tangan manusia yang berada di Jyuland secara misteri itu.

Selepas Hanafi, Sela, dan Leo menghilang dari pandangan ketua berkepala kuda itu, dia terus mengalihkan tumpuannya ke langit Jyuland. Mulutnya mula terkumat-kamit mengatakan sesuatu dalam fikiran dia itu

Ketua : Bila manusia yang mempunyai 'kuasa istimewa' mula tiba di Jyuland dengan terbaring di atas padang suci, satu krisis akan berlaku antara dunia ni dan dunia tempat dia tinggal.

Apa yang Ketua kepada Kawalan di Jyuland itu maksudkan?


	2. Bab 02

Sementara itu, jauh di kawasan misteri yang luas, di mana Jyuland adalah namanya, ada sebuah batu gergasi yang berbentuk seperti panah, tetapi lebih besar dari saiz biasa. Waktu itu, panah gergasi itu mempunyai satu bulatan besar yang diukir lima haiwan di atasnya, iaitu helang, jerung, singa, gajah, dan harimau.

Tiba-tiba, gempa bumi dapat dirasakan pada waktu itu. Tahap kekuatan gempa bumi yang berlaku jauh dari Jyuland itu tidak begitu kuat. Tahap tersebut menyebabkan Jyuland langsung tidak dapat rasainya, tidak menyedari benda buruk yang akan berlaku. Tambahan pula, gempa bumi itu cukup untuk menghancurkan bulatan besar yang melekat pada batu berbentuk panah gergasi itu.

Pecahnya batu itu menyebabkan batu besar itu tiba-tiba terapung dan menampakkan wajah sebenarnya, di mana batu itu memang sebuah panah gergasi di mana hujungnya adalah ukiran berbentuk kepala kuda. Kelihatan makhluk menyerupai gaun pengantin perempuan dan seorang lagi yang mempunyai susuk badan seorang perempuan serta berwarna hijau keluar dari kapal tersebut.

Nalia : Tuan Ginis ok ke? Nampaknya kapal Sagittariark akhirnya dah berfungsi semula.

Ginis : Tak ada apa-apa, Nalia. (ketawa perlahan) Akhirnya setelah beratus tahun kita dikurung di sini oleh lima pahlawan Jyuland, kita dah bangkit semula. Nalia, panggil Azald, Kurgar, dan Jag'D ke sini.

Nalia : Baiklah, Tuan Muda Ginis.

Nalia terus berdiri di hadapan Ginis dan mengeluarkan sesuatu di pinggangnya, iaitu tiga keping syiling yang berwarna perak dan ada sedikit keemasan atasnya. Dia terus melontar syiling itu satu demi satu ke tempat yang berbeza. Tiga syiling itu memasuki badan tiga makhluk melalui lubang khas, sebelum tiga badan itu mengalami teleportasi dan kembali berdiri di hadapan Ginis dan Nalia.

Salah satu dari mereka mempunyai banyak kiub berwarna ungu tua di badan. Seorang lagi berkepala besar dan bahagian tengah berdekatan dua mata yang bercahaya dari atas ke bawah. Makhluk yang penuh dengan duri turut ada di situ pada waktu itu. Mereka adalah Azald, Kurgar, dan Jag'D.

Azald : Akhirnya, kita dah bangkit semula! Masa untuk balas dendam!

Kurgar : Azald, buat masa ni kita kena rancang dahulu serangan. Jangan nak terburu-buru.

Jag'D : Siapa kisah tentang tu, Kurgar? Saya yakin semua ahli Zyuohger tu mati dimamah usia!

Ginis terus berdehem untuk senyapkan tiga makhluk yang bergelar Game Maste itu.

Ginis : Memandangkan Deathgalien dah bangkit semula, kita akan mulakan semua tradisi kita, iaitu Blood Game. Planet Bumi adalah sasaran kita setelah banyak planet kita sudah hancurkan. Nalia, sila beritahu peraturan Blood Game, seperti biasa.

Nalia : Peraturan Blood Game senang sahaja. Hantar ahli pasukan korang, kecuali Jag'D untuk buat semua penduduk di Bumi terseksa. Jika salah seorang dari korang berjaya, hadiah lumayan dari Ginis akan diberikan pada korang.

Jag'D : Kenapa saya tak boleh terlibat pula ni?

Ginis : Jangan lupa semua pasukan awak dah ditewaskan oleh Zyuohger suatu ketika dahulu. Melainkan awak nak tawarkan diri untuk rasmikan Blood Game ni.

Nalia, Azald, dan Kurgar terbeliak mata mendengar apa yang Ginis kata sebentar tadi. Menghantar seorang Game Master pada peringkat awal Blood Game? Adakah Ginis yang mereka hormati selama ini sudah hilang akal? Mereka hanya mampu senyap sahaja pada waktu itu.

Jag'D : Baiklah. Saya akan terima cabaran awak. Ginis : (tersenyum) Bagus. Sekarang pergi dan buat saya gembira melihat Blood Game dari awak, Jag'D.

Jag'D mengangguk, lalu dia melontar beberapa keping syiling. Semua syiling itu berubah menjadi sekumpulan askar yang menakutkan yang bergelar Moebas.

Jag'D : Mari pergi!

Lalu, Jag'D pun hilang dari pandangan selepas dia dan Moebas yang lain mengalami teleportasi.

Di Jyuland pula, Hanafi seperti baru sahaja membuat kesalahan besar di tempat itu apabila tangannya diikat dengan tali oleh Sela dan Leo. Banyak penduduk di Zyuland yang juga mempunyai kepala dari pelbagai jenis binatang melihat gelagat mereka bertiga sambil berbisik sesama mereka macam Mami Jarum versi Jyuland!

Sela : Rakyat di Jyuland ni dikenali sebagai Jyuman. Kami hidup dengan harmoni walaupun kami tak hidup bersama-sama dengan manusia macam awak.

Hanafi : Awak nak bagi saya tengok sekeliling dengan mengikat tangan saya. Pelik betul dunia awak ni ya.

Leo : Diam je la, manusia. Apa nama awak eh? Janggal pula panggil awak 'manusia' je.

Hanafi : Nama saya? Hanafi. Nama korang Sela dan Leo kan? Tak perlu nak cakap lagi.

Mereka pun berhenti di salah satu menara yang Hanafi telah lihat semasa menyedari dia berada di Jyuland. Kelihatan orang kepala kuda yang Hanafi jumpa juga turut berada di situ. Hanafi masih panggil dia 'kuda' , di mana buatkan Sela dan Leo rasa mahu sahaja tendang manusia itu.

Kuda : Dah sampai pun. Mari, saya nak tunjukkan korang sesuatu.

Kuda itu membawa Hanafi, Sela, dan Leo ke bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi atau rendah. Di situ, Hanafi terpegun apabila melihat sebuah kiub gergasi terapung dan berpusing. Dia juga dapat lihat tiga kiub kecil berpusing mengelilingi kiub besar itu.

Hanafi : Apa benda.. tu?

Kuda : Simbol Juara. Semua benda ni melindungi Jyuland dan menjadi tanda di tempat ni. Saya, Sela, Leo, dan penjaga yang lain bertugas untuk lindungi benda ni. Nampak kiub gergasi tu? Benda tu dikenali sebagai Kiub Penghubung yang menjadi jambatan ke dunia manusia.

Sela : Dulu ada enam Simbol Juara yang ada di Jyuland, tapi tiga dari benda tu dah dicuri oleh Deathgalien semasa lima pahlawan purba tempat ni berjaya kurung mereka jauh dari tempat ni.

Hanafi : Deathgalien?

Leo : Mereka dahulunya dikenali sebagai 'Swords of Justice' yang juga bekerjasama dengan lima pahlawan purba untuk lindungi Jyuland. Tapi, mereka membelot Jyuland dengan mengadakan permainan haram yang melibatkan nyawa di dunia manusia. Permainan tu dikenali sebagai.. Blood Game.

Hanafi : Menarik. Tapi kenapa korang nak cerita akan benda tu kepada saya?

Kuda : Saya dapat rasa sesuatu yang berkuasa dalam badan awak. Saya yakin. awaklah orang yang akan dipilih oleh Simbol Juara.

Hanafi : Err.. apa dia?

Waktu itu juga, suasana di luar kawasan bukit di Jyuland itu mula menjadi kecoh.

Sela : Apa yang dah berlaku?

Leo : Mari kita pergi tengok!


End file.
